Memento Mori
by JustAnotherYaoiFan
Summary: -I AM SORRY BUT I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THIS STORY- Caught in a paradox, Lavi found himself inbetween two worlds - Light or Darkness, who shall he side with? Will be lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - My first story ever submitted on FF. I do not own any of the characters, or else there will be more yaoi. Please R&R

Act I - Stockholm Syndrome – Scene I – Animosity

The silence that had befallen the murky darkness was intensifying. It trickled through every layer, every breath, every pixel, almost deadly. It was astonishing, amplifying, and downright eerie.

Sight long discarded the empty space void of all colour and design. There was not a hint of mortal existence or even a shadow lurking in the abyss.

Devoid of all senses, yet, he _knew_ he was there; lingering as a thought bubble in the timeless vacuum. Wandering around aimlessly, unknown to the world, locked up away in a paradox.

It was unbelievably cold; not that he could feel it, but the very memory of the sensation gave him the key to be aware of his surroundings. The temperature seemed to escalate further down, and he knew – if he had a capacity to feel it, he would undeniably freeze.

However, he also knew that he was still very much alive, just like his non-existent breath.

Suspended in space and time, he had no body, no thoughts, no breath, only _awareness._

What had caused him to be here, he couldn't remember. Questions filled his mind, wanting so desperately to be answered.

_'I can't stand this… I'll go crazy…'_

Those words weren't spoken words, nor was it purely thoughts. It was the message he felt on an ineffable level. He wanted to scream, wanted to run, hide, and never emerge again into the erratic darkness.

_'Surely anything would be better than this; anything at all. Maybe, just maybe, pain would be better than all this?'_

Pain…

The mere word, those four letters, somehow rendered a sleeping memory to come to light, causing a rare aurora to be renascent, awoken from its deep slumber, intertwining around his delicate sense of awareness.

And perhaps it was the strong desire coming true, the wish to feel anything at all, for anything to rise to the surface and vanquish the oblivion that pure agony etched into him.

He couldn't pinpoint the location or cause of pain, but he knew it was there. The reminiscent of the word relinquished the meaning of pain, every non-existent nerve shriveled with each exquisite ounce of the pandemonium, cascading through him like a rough waterfall.

He couldn't scream, shout, or move away, because nothing was connected to his awareness of being. There was nothing he could do but to endure the torture.

Then, something else seeped pass that oblivion, tainting it a dark crimson colour. It bleed into his view, spreading like the blood from a deep wound, intoxicating the once flawless sight of nothingness.

It wrapped around him, coaxing him in the maliciousness of a macabre. The intensity of its sensation overwhelmed him completely, and the once crimson sight became an amalgamation of black and red. Then, he felt a splitting pain residing in the oblivion. That was when he was awarded with the ability to use his voice.

He screamed; every pitch and tone mixed with agony, confusion and disgust.

And seemingly taking pity on him, the pain subsided and so did what little bit of awareness he had left, diluted and dissolved into the nothingness, and he knew no more.

Lavi opened his eyes with a sudden gasp which tore itself away from his dry throat, his breath heavy and uncontrolled. Cold sweat tingled down his pale frame that was drenched in a pool of crimson.

His clothes were torn and shredded, soaked in a pool of blood that was hardly distinguishable who it belonged to. Cuts and bruises stained his fair complexion; no doubt will they leave scars when they heal.

Within what little time that passed, he had not only noticed that he was incredulously bounded to the spot by chains on all four of his limbs, he had also, on the other hand, noticed that he was in a place where he knew nothing of.

The walls surrounding him were painted a light grey, incessantly decorated with a rose motif as soft velvet covered the floor which he was lying on. It bore no windows, the only source of light coming from three dimly lit candles idling in a corner near the wooden door.

He fidgeted, pulling hard on the chains that imprisoned him there, with no such luck of getting free, wincing a little at the pain that was corroding through his body.

Then, he remembered that senseless oblivion, that chronic womb of static grey, that…

_…dream?_

Was that what it was? – Nothing but a horrible nightmare?

But it seemed so…_real._

If that was a dream, could this be considered one too? Was he still dreaming? Was he still having that treacherous dream?

Unable to tell reality apart from the unconscious dreamland, his mind was racing with wild thoughts, wanting so desperately to come to a right conclusion.

The things in reality follow certain laws, the ones that are imagined, however, do not. It was morbid, to say the least, of being unable to differentiate two purely unrelated things apart. Pain was a feeling that could only be felt when one was awake – or so that is said to be true.

If the aforementioned statement was somehow proven to be correct, then he was not dreaming at all, and the oblivion that irked him so was real.

And if that was true, then where exactly _was_ that timeless dimension?

At that point, stopping his train of thought – perhaps he was thinking too much, or perhaps he was tired from the blood loss – whatever the reason, he suddenly felt light-headed. He groaned, shaking his head in a futile attempt to try and clear the giddiness away.

He whimpered, curling up into a trembling ball as far as the chain would allow, trying to wash away the pain that he was experiencing both mentally and physically.

"Lavi-kun, I did not expect you to come around so quickly," a rather feminine voice ringed, dominating the silence.

Lavi jolted up, his previously calm state vanished in a mere anarchy. He blinked at the figure before him, monumentally scared.

She stepped closer, revealing herself from the darkness. From his vista, he could see that she had disheveled blue hair – which suits her well in his opinion – and she donned a black Lolita dress, barley covering to her knees, encrusted with pins and laces.

"Who are you?"

"Your captor," she said with a smirk, sinister, he might add.

"You're an Akuma aren't you?" he sneered.

She was seemingly surprised at first, then the shocked expression melted away into a smirk, a giggle escaping past her rosy lips, "Oh dear, of course not." She replied with a hint of excitement in her voice. "I'm mortal, no doubt."

"Mortal?" he echoed, "And you expect me to believe you after you've admitted that you're my captor?"

"Pathetic, the humans of your kind are so, so pathetic," she leaned forward, looking him in the eye.

"So you're saying that you're different from us?" he carefully deduced, "But you're still a mortal?"

"Of course I'm different from your kind, you mere mortals are pathetic, useless, an abomination to the human race. However, we are the mortals chosen by Noah himself, chosen by God to rule this land. You are merely a disgrace to us, we are greater than you, and we are more powerful in any way possible. We are the Clan of Noah," she finished with a sickening grin plastered on her features. With a wave of her hand, one of the candles danced towards her, stopping beside her palm.

Smirking, she held the candle daintily, seeing the tip of the candle transforming itself into a sharp blade. "Now, enough about me, how about you, exorcist – where are your comrades now? And more importantly, where is your Innocence?"

"I work alone," Lavi spat, "And weren't you the one who took my weapon away?" He glared, stomach churning at the blade she held so delicately in her hands. It looked like it could kill, to say the least, and he'd enough pain for one day.

"You work alone? You're not deceiving me. I know all about that blue haired exorcist whom you always hang out with. And for the record, I did not take your weapon. Didn't you have it with you?" She flicked her wrist, and the candle-like blade plunged itself into Lavi's shoulder, an inhuman cry resonated between the four walls.

Tears found its way down his pale cheeks, ridding the old blood stains that clamped itself there. Fresh blood emerged from the deep wound on his shoulder, flowing down the torn fabric that could no longer be considered as his uniform. It scooted downwards, staining the velvet carpeting as well.

"…Yuu?" Lavi grimaced, "He's anything but my ally!" He growled, tears stinging his eyes even more.

For a second, she looked surprised, "Something must have had happened between both of you then? I wonder…what exactly--"

"Shut up! Nothing, nothing happened! I hate him, and he hates me too, nothing has changed."

_…but was it really nothing?_

"May I remind you that you are in no position to be talking back like that?" She seemed to ponder for a minute, "…The results maybe…terrifying." She flicked her hand once more, and another candle appeared beside her palm. "Now, mind telling me where your Innocence is?"

"I don't know where it is!" he hollered, backing away from the candle.

"Well then I'll just have to make you remember…"


	2. Act I Scene II

A/N I'm so sorry this took so long. My ni-san wouldn't let me use the computer... Oh well, R&R please?

* * *

Act I Scene II – Rules of Melancholy

The rules of the game were simple, though, one could seek out many loop holes around it to reach their goal. Win the game – that was the obvious peek of the mountain, where everyone wants to set foot on. Cheating was an unruly ritual, known to all who plays the game. Ridding the game of cheaters was no doubt hard, though it was nonetheless accomplishable.

_But then, won't the rules be useless?_

The written rules may be useless, but those that can't be seen are not. The ironic rules of melancholy; it was the brick wall that prevented the players from beating the game. So try as they might, the unwritten rules will never be broken. Thus making the goal unreachable, keeping the players on their toes, in hopes of getting to the throne of glory.

Players, they were all players of the wicked game that keeps them blinded, addicted, captured. Forced to continue on, they stay – working to get to that unattainable goal.

But Tyki Mikk was one of them – one who knew the unwritten rules.

Not only did he know them, he memorized them as well. He knew how to avoid them, use them to his advantage, and worst of all, manipulate people around him to get to his goal.

Walking down the hallway, he paused at a semi-opened door. He gazed at it wearily pondering if he should open it. He was sure no one was staying in this room and the Earl always kept it locked up. Seeming to be debating with himself, curiosity finally got the better of him and he slowly pushed it open.

The unseemly sight that he was greeted with caused his mind to temporary shut down. He stood there, rooted to the ground, gazing at the foreplay before him.

"Ah, there you are Tyki!" Her voice seemed to snap him out of his daze; he blinked a couple of times before walking towards her.

His eyes darted a few times between Road who was holding a weapon, and the guy laying on the ground in a bloody mess. "Road…Is that Lavi?"

He didn't know why… but that mere exorcist's name that slipped from his tongue caused his heart to ache. Lavi – he was sure it was Lavi - he captured Lavi for the sake of killing him; then why? Why does seeing Lavi wounded make his stomach churn? Why did he have the over-powering urge to tend to Lavi's wounds? Why…does it sound like he cared so much for the exorcist?

"Yeah, it's Lavi. You caught him right? I just thought I would help you to find out where his Innocence is, but he just wouldn't tell me…"

A growl almost escaped his lips, but he held it back. He walked over to Road, ruffled her hair a little, and told her that she had done a good job and that she could leave now. Road smiled, skipping down the hallway, singing that creepy little song about the Earl and his quest to find the Heart.

Tyki sighed, kneeling down beside Lavi. Whatever Road did to Lavi, he was glad that the exorcist was still very much alive. Though, the blood stains were proof that it had been somewhat disastrous. His gaze fluttered from the blood stains to Lavi's pale face. And maybe it was the glow of the candles, or perhaps it was the blood, Tyki didn't know, but somehow… Lavi seemed even more beautiful than the first time they met. The first time – it was so long ago. They were in a train, he was playing poker with some people, there was this guy who came through the sliding door and joined their game. He was winning, though, the door slid open again, and there stood Lavi, along with that kid who played poker like a pro. Allen Walker – if he remembered correctly. But only Lavi caught his eye, only Lavi, no one else.

He stroked his index finger along Lavi's jaw line, stopping awhile, then traveled up to trace his lips. Lavi was out cold, but there was rare soothing warmth that resonated within him. Tyki shifted his position to curl up against Lavi's chest, hearing the faint heart beat. They were soft, weak beats, but they mesmerized Tyki all the same.

His fingers danced across Lavi's chest, ridding his body of scraps of torn cloths that was once his uniform. He traced over every cut and wound, every nook and cranny, the insidious perfection of Lavi's form was an undue remission. Everything – everything about this man was perfect. From those maroon eyes, to his blood red hair, the fair complexion of his frail skin, everything – it was all inhumanly perfect, God-like – yes, created according to the standards of God's form, delicate but deadly, its mere presence makes everything crumble in admiration.

Caressing Lavi's upper thigh, his hand unconsciously went higher, higher--

--When he suddenly snatched it back.

What was he thinking? Though, he wasn't apparently thinking, it was an unconscious act, after all – his mind unfailingly supplied. Then what the heck was he doing? Why in the world would he compare an exorcist to God?! _What the hell…?_

He shook his head, clearing his mind of all thoughts. _I don't have time for this… _He stood up, carrying Lavi back to his room, bridal-style. He needed to tend to Lavi's wounds; he didn't need the exorcist to die on him. After all, Lavi was a bait to lure in the others; also, he needed to find out where Lavi's innocence is, what if it was the Heart? And for the record, he couldn't think of any other way to carry the exorcist's frame all the way back to his room, this was the way that came to his mind at that current moment.

Though, that was what his conscious mind provided… that was what he kept telling himself. Deceiving himself, deceiving his emotions…deceiving others, he kept everything locked up in his heart, just for the sake of reaching his goal.

Why was he having a hard time to keep himself from looking at Lavi's bottom region he did not know. All he knew was that if he did, a sin would be committed - sins are like fire, they burn your heart and tear you apart, keeping you at a distance from God. No, he didn't want that to happen, he was, after all, chosen by God to rule this world. He didn't want to disobey the person who gave him this privilege.

Thus, he quickly wiped off all the blood stains with a cloth, bandaged the deeper wounds up, and threw on a huge blue oversized shirt to finish the job. He then placed Lavi carefully on his bed, even going as far as to pull the pink silk blanket over the exorcist. He didn't need to have Lavi get a cold – his conscious mind provided again.

He sat on the bed beside the exorcist, gazing once again at his fine features. Instinctively, his hand went to brush aside a few strands of hair that was blocking Lavi's face, then travelling down, stroking his cheek.

A muffled groan went past those sweet lips as Lavi's eyes slowly creaked open. Tyki quickly retracted his hand, turning away, heading for the door, hoping that Lavi hadn't felt that sign of affection. Lavi's hand immediately shot out to grab Tyki's arm, making him lose his balance, falling on the floor.

Lavi scrambled out of bed, kneeling down beside Tyki, ignoring the pain that surfaced from the rash act. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"You idiot! What the hell are you doing? You shouldn't be jumping around like that, get back on the bed! What if your wound opens again?"

Lavi didn't say a word, instead, he held Tyki's hand up, intertwining their fingers together as a blush crept up his cheek. "I'm sorry, Yuu… I didn't mean to make you worry."

'_I didn't mean to make you worry.' _Tyki turned away. No, Lavi was wrong; he wasn't worried about him…was he? Either way, he was not supposed to _worry. _He was not supposed to even _care _for the exorcist. "I'm…not Kanda," was all he managed to choke out.

Lavi crawled closer until he was literally sitting on Tyki's lap, his hands cupping Tyki's cheek to make Tyki face him, "Then…who are you?" he said in a voice which was barely a whisper, his mirror-like maroon eyes looking straight into Tyki's ebony ones, as if it was trying to search for an answer.

Tyki blushed, his heart beat sped up, a shocked expression embolden itself on his features. Then, seemingly, before he could do anything stupid, his conscious mind caught up to his acts. "Get off me," Tyki more or less demanded, pushing Lavi off his lap. He swiftly stood up, straightened his shirt a little and began walking towards the door again.

"W-Wait, Yuu, wait! Don't l-leave me h-here, all alone."

No, no! He couldn't…he shouldn't… Damn it! Why did Lavi's voice have to sound so sad? It took all his willpower not to turn back, instead, he growled, "I'm not an exorcist, brat! I'm a Noah, not an idiotic comrade of yours!" As he said those words, somehow, he didn't feel that it was right, but neither was it wrong. He couldn't differentiate which was the right or wrong thing to do, because for once, he did not know what he wanted to do. A small, irritating part of him wanted to comfort Lavi, but then, the other half wanted to kill the poor exorcist. He was commanded to kill Lavi, so why in the world would he want to comfort and heal Lavi's broken heart? Why did it hurt so much to see Lavi in this state?

"N-Noah--y-you are--Road--" It hurt, so, so much. It was like a thousand knifes piercing his heart, tearing it into a million pieces. Memories flooded his mind – the agony, the pain, he was enduring it all. _Road! _She was infuriated, she was shouting, screaming, causing him so much pain. Blood; there was blood everywhere – his _blood_. It was all Road's fault. She was asking him about something, though, he couldn't remember what exactly. Then, she kicked him, hard on his torso. He spat out blood – _red crimson blood_. His head was shoved into the wall, and she screamed at him. Something trickled down from his forehead, flowing across his eyes, blurring his vision. He couldn't see clearly after that, mostly of what he saw was red – _blood_. There was a great force across his throat, he couldn't breathe. Gasping, choking, he tried to break free. That was when everything went black.

Lavi didn't know when, but tears rolled down from his eyes. He covered his face with his palms, unwilling to face the cruel world. Sobs and sniffs escaped once a while, even though he tried to suppress them.

Crying – Lavi was crying. Tyki felt a stab of guilt as he turned around to see the wrecked exorcist. It was all on impulse then; his feelings took over, as he dashed over to hug Lavi tightly. He whispered something into Lavi's ear, which sounded something like, "Don't cry." and "I'm here for you." Though, he couldn't tell what were those words that left his mouth were for sure. His conscious mind wasn't in control now.

He registered Lavi's beautiful maroon eyes staring up at him, filled with confusion and fright. He murmured something, Lavi whispered something else, he said something again, and then their lips met in a kiss. Lavi was fidgeting, pushing him away, though, he didn't care. He ditched his masquerade for the sake of getting what he wants; nothing will stop him, no matter the cost. He licked Lavi's lower lip, only succeeding in making Lavi whimper. He took that opportunity, forcing his tongue into Lavi's slightly parted lip. He pushed the exorcist down on the floor, their lips still connected. His tongue slid around the sweet cave, finally finding Lavi's own, encouraging it to come out and play. Another whimper, as his hands rubbed Lavi's upper thigh. They parted for air, both of them panting heavily.

Lavi trying to squirm away, saying something like "No, don't…" He chose to ignore it, pinning Lavi down, kissing him hungrily over and over again. His movements were clumsy, fast, _desperate. _His hands finally reached their destination, stroking the length teasingly.

Cat-like mewls was the only thing Lavi could manage out with their mouths still interlocked. He didn't know why his enemy would do this to him – though was this Noah really his enemy? This Noah…he was…stunning, to say the least. Handsome…well built…strong. But did he really want this? The Noah was still not Yuu after all, no matter how attractive he was. But, didn't Yuu abandon him a long time ago?

He gasped as something wet flickered across his exposed neck, covering it with hot, passionate kisses, breaking through his train of thought. "No, please…" he groaned, trying to tug Tyki away. Tyki ignored the plea, pulling at Lavi's shirt; he managed to somehow rip it off the exorcist without damaging said fabric.

"Why are…you doing this?" Lavi murmured between gasps of air. His hips jerked forward suddenly, offering nothing but a small groan as Tyki nibbled on his right nipple. He couldn't think straight with all the different emotions corroding through him, but what he knew was that the Noah should never do this to him. Wasn't this considered a sin? Wasn't the Noah afraid of being found out by the Earl? Though, fugitively speaking, he wasn't supposed to let the Noah do this to him either. Not just because the Noah was not Yuu, but taking into consideration that he was an exorcist, shouldn't he be protecting himself from his enemy? Struggle – was what he was supposed to do, but was he? He wasn't even putting up much of a fight.

"'Why', you ask. I'm afraid I don't have an answer to your question… I just, need this. Just like how humans need air to live; I need this, I need you, Lavi…" He bent down, making Lavi shudder at the feeling of the Noah's wet mouth descending on him, slowly but skillfully, taking an experimental lick at the tip of his crotch; ironic was the whole situation, but the same need that Tyki had to screw Lavi senseless was also the need that Lavi had to submit to the Noah, letting him do as he please.

Tyki then slowly took him into his mouth, licking and sucking skillfully, scraping his teeth at places which drove Lavi crazy. Lavi bucked his hips up, pressing his hands on Tyki's head, pushing him as low as he could; needy, wanting, _submitting._

"Ah..." Lavi gasped, speaking in nothing but ragged breath, chest heaving, heart racing, body slick with sweat, "Oh…Yuu...Oh God…Yuu…" Lavi felt the heat intensify, pleasure almost unbearable, dangling on the edge of pure bliss; that was when Tyki suddenly yanked away, and with a loud growl, pinning Lavi back down onto the floor.

"Tyki." The Noah breathlessly stated, pushing his face right up close to Lavi.

Seeing the confused look on Lavi's flushed face, Tyki muttered, "Name's Tyki, not Yuu."

"I called you…Yuu?" Lavi panted, his voice mingled with confusion. It was a mistake; a slip of the tongue. Although, it proved to him that he could never really forget about Kanda – even calling out Kanda's name while doing it with another person, how could he be so low?

"Though, it doesn't really matter what you call me; I'll still do this to you, no matter what." Tyki smirked; his hands tangled themselves in Lavi's silken red hair. "Desire… It's the only thing that keeps me alive. Every living thing has desires, like the fuel that keeps a car going, the wind that keeps the ship moving… the relentless instinct that keeps a predator ever ready to catch its prey. And you, Lavi, are the object of my desire."

"But you're a Noah and I--"

"It doesn't matter, does it? Light or darkness, good or bad; those aren't things to be decided by us. We don't have a say in this matter, as I said, it's all dependent on one's desire. If you really wish to have something so much, you'll fight to get it, despite the cost you have to pay."

"No!" Lavi retorted, "It's wrong! We can't--"

Tyki sighed, "My dear, I just don't think you understand… It's not 'we can't' rather, it should be 'we shouldn't', but who decides that we shouldn't? – No one, really. I can do whatever I want with you, and I still won't be breaking any laws."

"It's not right! Even if no laws would be broken, I still have my rights to--"

"It's meaningless, Lavi-kun. You just can't understand, can you?" Having said that, he grabbed Lavi by the shoulder, shoving him onto the bed, "I'll stop at _nothing_."

Tyki flung his shirt of, swiftly unbuckled his belt, kicking off his jeans and boxers to a messy pile in a corner. His gaze then settled on Lavi once more, he swiftly moved towards Lavi, crawling onto the bed, then with a sudden heave of strength, flipped Lavi over, holding him in place by pushing his head down onto the pillow.

Lavi whimpered at the sudden force squishing on his head, trashing around in a futile attempt to escape. "Lavi," Tyki breathed, "I know what you want. I left you hanging there, didn't I? Oh how cruel of me… but I'll make it up to you, if you just beg for it."

"I won't…beg to a bastard…like you!"

"A bastard, am I? Why do you always want to learn things the hard way?" Tyki licked his index finger, coating it with saliva. He did the same with the other two as well, "Why can't you just listen to me for once? I'll be sure to make it a pleasurable experience for both of us."

"Get away from me! Stop it… You shouldn't… be doing this."

Tyki merely shook his head, inserting a finger into Lavi's tight entrance as Lavi drew in a deep breath, a hit of misery fluttered with the whine he made, "Does it hurt? Don't worry, I promise you would feel better after a while." He yanked Lavi's head up; kissing him passionately as he slowly inched in another finger.

Why the heck was this happening to him? Tears welled up in Lavi's eyes, and a string of saliva trickled down his jaw as Tyki pushed in the last finger. It hurt, but then he was also glad that Tyki had the sanity to prepare him first, after all, he thought that Tyki was just going to take him without proper preparation – that would have hurt like a bitch, he knew from experience, which led him back into his thoughts about Kanda.

Kanda; the stunning blue-haired exorcist who would make any girl faint from just a smile. Though, pity, he wouldn't smile like that in public. No, only Lavi got to see Kanda's handsome smile. Why Kanda would never smile like that in public he did not know, but just knowing that he was the only person on earth who would see Kanda smile like that sent shivers of happiness up his spine.

Kanda; the person he started dating with, his first, and supposedly one and only. Why did Kanda abandon him, was still a mystery. Kanda ignored him, refused to speak with him and even scolded him for every single mistake. He never saw that smile again after that, though what had caused Kanda to change, was what he wanted to know. What was so great, that it could change a persons' behavior and thoughts completely?

Although seemingly, he was now here with another person; who was he to question Kanda's actions when he himself was not trying to get out of this situation?

He shuddered as Tyki pulled his fingers out, seeing the Noah positioning himself at his entrance. "…N-No…Ty--" He cut himself off as Tyki thrust in, a loud cry of shock and pain soon followed.

Tyki's hands trailed down to Lavi's crotch, stroking it ever so slowly as Lavi's breath hitched. "You're still hard, don't you want release? I can give it to you, as I said, all you need to do is beg." Tyki kept his hand there, applying a little pressure, keeping Lavi from his climax as he continued to build up a steady rhythm.

"No! Tyki…stop…stop!" Lavi cried, his hands clutching the sheets so hard it hurt, he bit his bottom lip, tying to prevent any moans of pleasure from escaping his mouth, though, he only succeeded in making it bleed.

"Don't do that…" Tyki murmured in Lavi's ear, claiming his lips once more, Tyki licked up all the blood from his wound. Lavi moaned and jerked up his hips as Tyki hit _that _spot. Tyki smirked, slamming it repeatedly, making Lavi gasp and writhe beneath him.

Lavi was sweating; hot, panting, drooling, and Tyki knew that Lavi was enjoying this. It wouldn't be long before Lavi would beg… "Don't you want release, Lavi-kun?" he slurred each word, licking on Lavi's ear as he said it. Lavi groaned in response, nodding slowly. "Then beg for it, ask, and you shall be given."

Of course Lavi didn't want to beg, but what else could he do? It wasn't like Tyki would grant him what he wanted without anything in return right? "…Please, Tyki…"

"'Please' what, Lavi-kun?"

"Let me--ah--please, let me cum."

Seemingly satisfied, Tyki let go of his grip, and immediately after, Lavi climaxed, screaming Tyki's name. Tyki soon followed after, letting out a stifled groan as he came deep inside Lavi. Tyki collapsed beside Lavi, hugging him close, they lay like that for a while, panting, regaining their lost breath.

It was not long before Lavi fell asleep, his hands around Tyki's neck, holding him close. A smile plastered itself on Tyki's lips as he admired the sleeping exorcist; it wasn't a smirk like those he showed in public, but a gentle, soft smile, contented.

Yes, Tyki indeed knew the rules of the game well – always getting what he wanted…


	3. PLEASE READ THIS

Hey guys. To everyone that read my stuff and liked it, I will no longer be updating here, but on my site specially for publishing my stories.

www dot wordsscattered dot blogspot dot com

You can find some of my old stories from here, and other new ones I did over the years. Be patient though, this is a new site I created 2 days ago.

I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing my stories. Your support has gotten me to continue my passion for writing. I love you guys.


End file.
